A Different Fate
by Nabeshin Danbei Ayanami
Summary: Sorry about the long time no update! --Motoko loses the final battle in the manga with her sister, and ends up married to Keitaro. First chapter is a Oneshot and the rest a Series.
1. Alternate Oneshot Version Unrevised

Revised A Possibility.... 

Disclaimer- I have nothing to do with the creation of Love Hina, and are using the characters here without permission, or the creators knowledge, for recreational non-profit reasons only. In other words, for the reader's enjoyment.

Mostly Motoko Perspective

****

A Different Fate  
Oneshot- (This has NO relation to the next chapters.)

I walked in on Keitaro as he sat brooding over some sad subject. He had a blank look on his face like he was still attempting to come to terms with a rather recent dramatic event. Keitaro's eyes were unfocused and to all appearance seemed to be focusing on something far past the walls of his room. Our room. I do not blame him for not coming to accept this easily, as I am still trying to accept this. I found that it was all legal. My sister was not bluffing and took her vow to its fullest extent. I am now staying in the same room as Keitaro.

He hasn't seen Naru in a while. He hadn't seen her since he answered "I do" at the impromptu altar my sister set up. I still am surprised he went so far as to follow through with my sister's ultimatum. I don't think it is possible to force to people to marry each other if they really don't want to. All it takes is to say as simple "no" or "I don't" in place of "I do." I have yet to understand what was going through his mind at the moment; what compelled him to say such a thing. I wanted to cry. I never would expect anyone to agree to marry me, even under the unspoken threat of the blade. The look afterwards, that was what hurt me. He was thinking of Naru.

Naru ran off at those two little words, which was practically the same as the three words, "I love you." At least, they should be in ideal. Also in ideal, and social dictation, one can only love one person at a time. Since he indirectly is saying he loves me, that means he loves no other in such a romantic fashion. Naru followed this very same logic in the span of less than a second. She sat there hanging on the ceremony up the point it was time for Keitaro to speak. She lingered on his lips; no other sounds existed in the world but the ones that came from his mouth. This was a defining moment, even though Naru had faith in their unspoken love. Now it seems it will never come to full fruition.

My own feelings on the matter, I have not yet decided on. I respect Naru and think of her as a friend and comrade, but as from the occurrence of this event, I do not think I can depend on that friendship and friendly love from her furthermore. I realized a few hours before the appointed battle, that I had feelings for Keitaro. My feelings for him have grown over time without my realizing until that moment. I felt a pain in my chest when I saw him with Naru, but it was widely accepted, not just by myself, but the other residents of Hinata Sou that Keitaro and Naru were fated to be together. That fate was now denied. I wish I could enjoy this, the company of the first man I ever had feelings for, completely uninhibited by most of, if not all, social etiquette for courtship; it was no longer relevant. We could make love if we wished so, and it would not be improper. We have a long way to go as of yet before that, as I am still getting used to pecking him on his check in greeting.

As for the rest of the residents' opinions on this marriage of mine, it varies, but underneath it all is an air of being uncomfortable with this situation. I am an outcast in the very dorm I live in. All the residents don't know how to act around me anymore, or feel if they are too friendly to me they are betraying their friend Naru, but if they outright ignore me, they would be betraying their friendship with me. This is what causes that uncomfortable feeling.

"Keitaro," I called sweetly to my now husband. He still was meditating, deep in thought and reflection.

"Keitaro," I said a bit more forcefully.

Keitaro blinked and looked up at me. I saw sadness in his eyes but tried my best to ignore because I knew for what reasons it was there. "Keitaro, how are you feeling? Maybe we should go out to get some fresh air."

Keitaro gave me one of his smiles, the ones he only gives to me. He has given a smile similar to this before to Naru, but this time it was true, bonding smile. This was a smile that only two people who shared a deep feeling could have for each other. After all, since the marriage, we have had to deal with the same problems. The smile, however, was also has an undertone of sadness to it.

"Air, yes, fresh air sounds nice. Motoko........chan"

I blushed at the way he addressed me. He still had a trail of a time saying it.

We walked down the hallway towards the stairwell. I was aware of the other tenants scurrying back to their respective quarters to avoid us, the newlyweds. It is a curse to know too much sometimes. I am aware of things people don't suspect I am aware of, due to my enhanced battle senses.

We eventually exited the Hinata Sou, never encountering a single resident face to face. Naru herself has gone back to her family for a 'visit'. Last I overheard was that she lost all enthusiasm for her studying and sulked about adamantly claiming she never had feelings for a Keitaro Urashima. We all know she is, and always was, in denial of her feelings for him. I was once like her in that aspect, but now I have no other choice but to embrace my feelings to make things smoother. It is better to open up and love your spouse, than to stay distant in a loveless marriage.

I took my husband's hand as the residents peeked out the window. Their expressions portrayed their individual feelings on the matter. Kitsune's eternally sly facade took on an angry look that better suited super villains. Shinobu had the usual look of when she ran off and cried the times she found someone in some sort of romantic situation with her sempai. The difference this time is that she did not run away, and tried to keep her calm. Sarah had an indignant look but she really didn't give a damn. Su looked on sadly, for all people thought of Su as ignorant and naive, but as a princess, she is far from it. She is no stranger to responsibility and the other things that make us mature. She chooses to act immature because she enjoys doing so and wants to enjoy life. Su understood the drama that has occurred more intimately than anyone else did. Every other resident has some sort of resentment of the marriage and its participants. Su, on the other hand, realized that this was just the same as a normally undesirable circumstance for them. They, however, have no choice but to embrace their life together now. They could not hold resentments and negative feelings on the matter, or be doomed to feel despaired for the rest of their lives.

*****

My husband and I arrived at a park not much later. We sat down on the bench, and I decided it was time to talk. We have not talked much on the topic of our new relationship, and have not had the courage to do so since the marriage a few days ago. Courage be damned. It needed to be done. We had spent the night in the same room after a long bullet train trip home on the same bed mat uncomfortably. We lay on opposite sides facing away from each other. Our sister made sure we were in the same room before she bid us goodbye. I was too lost in my thoughts to ever consider attempting to leave to my quarters after she left. I heard my husband sigh deeply; he could not go to sleep. I was in the same position. I have never slept with a male before. The fact that we also had yet to consummate our marriage made me nervous about him possibly attempting to do so. My breath became shallow as I was filled with anxiety while I tried to sleep. We continued sleeping in the same room after that first night in an unspoken decision. We were the only people we had; everyone else had become distant. It gave us comfort to be near each other.

"Husband.....dear. How do you feel about me?"

"Motoko, I....." Keitaro took a deep breath. "No, I should be honest with myself, and you, my new wife."

Keitaro continued, "I always thought you were cute Motoko. The time you...asked for me to hold you, I had to resist. That is why you found me in that ridiculous position with those clothespins on my face. I kept thinking about Naru. With our marriage, I don't need to worry about Naru....ever again. We can't be together now. I am sad about this, but I still feel lucky to have ended up with a girl like you, Motoko-chan. I have some feelings for you, and they amplified when you opened yourself up to me several occasions after your first confrontation with your sister. I admit, I can come to love you romantically. I already love you as a friend and like you quite a bit."

Motoko absorbed all this. She realized she wanted Keitaro, but never meant to take away the relationship him and Naru seemed destined to share. It still hurt the way he mentions her though, so wistfully. He still has lingering feelings. But...who am I to blame him?

"I....Keitaro, I realized right before I feel asleep in that tree which made us late for our battle, I was jealous of you and Narusagewa. I never meant to break you apart however. Myself, along with others, felt you and Narusagewa were to be together and that was a fact. All the residents of the Hinata Sou have some feelings for you on some level, myself included, but they also accepted it as fact. I never thought that I would become your wife. I feel guilty about Narusagewa, but I also feel guilty about feeling a little good about it. I mean, I never had much people skills, even though they have grown with you around. You have had so much influence on us all. But the fact still remains I wasn't very good with the opposite sex. I never thought I would get a husband, and had an unhealthy dislike for males. I judged all men to be pigs, but then you came along, despite your perceived perversity, you were sensitive and knew the right things to say to people. You lifted all of our spirits and have helped us in some way or form. I am happy to have you, more than I thought I would be. I am also glad I have not had to go through some courtship game to find someone, if I ever decided to let go of my hate for males, that I did not know how to play. I have been saved of that trouble and have a great man to show for it."

"Mokoto....thank you for telling this." Keitaro nervously moved forward and my breath caught in my throat. He wasn't, was he? My throat became dry as time slowed down to a snails pace. After an eternity, his lips met mine, and we took a moment to figure out the mechanics of kissing, before falling into a passionate kiss. I was surprised at the fervor I returned the kiss with. I felt hot all over before long. I wanted to open my gi a bit, let my chest bindings off, anything to either calm this inferno, or to feed it. Was I becoming a pervert of the likes I have always called Keitaro?

The kiss became random, but still very passionate. There were huge smooches amongst long periods of lip locking. I could TASTE Keitaro, and I liked his flavor. My tongue had a mind of its own and dipped into Keitaro's mouth. I felt him stiffen, then moan slightly. Damn, it was suddenly hot out here. I moaned back, partially from the somewhat uncomfortable yet alluring heat, and the interesting feelings it caused.

We broke off after a while to take a breath and cool down from the unbearable heat we had caused.

Keitaro and I looked at each other. We both blushed and looked around to see if anyone else had seen. Our eyes eventually fell back upon each other. There was now a passion in Keitaro's eyes when he looked at me. I almost gaped at him, as I got lost in his eyes. I swallowed deeply at what I found. I never had a look of such desire directed at me before, and I actually liked it a bit.

I, this time, went forward to plant my lips on his. While we began kissing I heard someone approaching quickly.

**********  
"Where are they? Damn newlyweds. I've got to talk to them about getting them out of this. It's not right for that sister of hers to force them into something like marriage. It was probably a big fake anyway. Hmm, Kitsune said she overheard them saying something about going to a park........."

Naru gasped at the scene she came in on. Keitaro was kissing Motoko. This was an impossible scenario. She must have taken a wrong turn and ended up in the twilight zone. It was then she began to see red.

The couple broke their kiss as they recognized the voice and the footsteps that suddenly ceased. The couple turned guilty and shocked faces towards Naru. They saw her expression. Keitaro and Motoko both turned away and looked opposite directions towards the ground. Naru's anger momentarily lapsed as she witnessed TWO guilty expressions. Motoko would not....

"KEITARO!!! You...you...YOU...PERVERT!"

The Naru punch charged up as she approached Keitaro. She was now manifesting an aura that rivaled Motoko and possibly her sister. Her attack was stopped cold as the flat of a wooden blade intercepted her attack.

"Your abuse of Keitaro will not help anything. I also, will not allow the abuse of my husband. If he so wishes to kiss me, it is his right as such. Besides, the kiss you undoubtedly witnessed, was initiated by myself."

Naru gapped at Motoko. She came to help them, but it appeared that they helped themselves...to each other.

"Keitaro...you don't have to let Motoko kiss you. You don't have to let her take advantage of this situation." 

Silence greeted her statement. Then after this longs silence... "Narusagewa...I'm sorry. I do love you." Naru started to cry with joy, until she realized the tone of which he spoke with. "But, I cannot be with you, this marriage was valid. Believe me, we checked. I also will not forsake Motoko like she doesn't matter either."

Naru tried to comprehend his words, and what he meant by them. "Well, she doesn't want to be with you right?" Naru turned a hopeful glance at Motoko, only to see her expression turn guiltier. "No...no no no no no!" Naru held her head as she shook it, trying to get this picture out of her mind. She refused to believe such a thing, but evidence pointed otherwise. 

"But why...," she weakly asked, more rhetorically. She did not wish to hear anymore however. She turned away from them, and suddenly her voice turned arctic cold.

"Well Keitaro, seems you've got someone you can have your perverted way with. I'm glad you're happy. I guess this also means your promise to get into Tokyo U now is null and void now huh?"

Keitaro blinked as he realized what she said. He had never thought of that. He turned back towards her, seeing only her back.

"Well, I guess that means you can return home, you no longer need to study to get into Tokyo U. Or rather, it means you can go start a new family with you wife. I guess you won't need my help to study anymore. I also presume there is no point of you staying at the Hinata Sou now. Haruka can become the caretaker again. I'll _truly_ miss you."

"Oh, and by the way," Naru started as she looked back over her shoulder towards the couple. What they saw scared them. She no longer looked like she was going to cry, but she had lost all emotions. She was....broken. "I expect your wife, of course, will be accompanying you."

Naru turned back away from them, and walked firmly away. As she reached a secluded alleyway, outside the park, she fell and went into tears.

****

Keitaro and I were reluctant to return to the Hinata Sou. From what Naru said, it is time for us to be leaving, I suppose it is for the better. Keitaro decided that he had to travel home anyway to let his parents know he had taken a wife, and for them to meet her. We decided to leave that night. I went back to my old room to pick up what belongings I had left there, that couldn't fit in Keitaro's. I then returned with a little bit of stuff, mostly weapons and an armor I had collected, in a single suitcase. The remainder of my belongs should fit into another. Keitaro's things all fit into one, the same one he came with. He had a bit of a time closing it than the first time because he had bought more things since when he arrived at the Hinata Sou.

Kaolla Su stood in the doorway unnoticed until we turned to leave. "Keitaro..." 

Keitaro and I did a collective blink at the sudden maturity she was radiating.

"I'm sorry you have to go. I understand though. I take it Naru's found you? Well, at least keep in contact with me. I still love you both and wish to stay friends. I cannot, however, speak for the rest of the residents. I will miss you."

I started to tear up. I had bonded the most with Su, Keitaro being a close second.

"Yes, we will miss you too. We will invite you to wherever we come to stay once we settle. I love you Su." 

"I love you too Motoko." The two almost sisters hugged, before Su moved to allow them to exit. 

We walked out of the Hinata Sou, and turned back at the bottom of the steps, gazing upon the features of the Hinata Sou, where we had spent a good portion of or lives, and growth in this wonderful magical place. We then turned in unison as the wind blew their clothes and hair in a picturesque manner. The elders of the village watched on from collected mists around the area. The slight tinkering of pieces of metal were heard faintly.

"Let's move on, my wife."

"Yes, let's move on, my husband."

-End (of chapter?)-

-Author's notes-

I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not. I think I will make a longer second version of this fic. When I write fics they have a mind of their own. I never know what is going to become of them. This originally, was going to be "Femininity" a story I had planned to write, with possibly a lighter tone, but this is what became of it. I wish I had installed the damned Word thesaurus so that I could get rid of overused words. I still need to work on my vocab and wording..hehe. But I hope you enjoyed this deep and depressing, yet someone hopeful story.

-**This May or may not be continued. The next chapters are based on the same idea, but the plot is entirely different. For now, this will stay a Oneshot that is cataloged with the series version.**

-**Please Read & Review.** It's all I ask, and keep the comments civil and polite. I take polite critiquing a lot better than rude. The review system is not for flaming, but for ways to improve ones writing, and/or praising the author. Or at least I'd hope so.


	2. A Choosen Fate

**Revised**

A Different Fate  
Chapter 1-A Chosen Fate

CLANG. Two swords clash.

Keitaro and Motoko were set upon the plump cushions that are used for traditional Japanese marriages, in front of them was the quickly set altar made by her sister. Tsukuro had a light grip on Motoko, somewhat of a comforting one, on her sister's shoulder as she sat her down. Keitaro had a firm grip on his shoulder, yet still he attempted to rebel and struggle. He wasn't overly physical, but insistent. He knew he could not compete with Tsukuro. Motoko's hand reached up and grasped Keitaro's arm. It stopped his struggle cold. It wasn't a strong hold; it was a light, pleading hold. Keitaro could not make out Motoko's expression, her head was tilted downward, and her hair obscured her face. There were a few small wet spots on her hakama.

CLANG. A new fighter enters. A possessed Naru. The moist sound of a kiss permeates through the air. Tsukuro falls.

Keitaro turned back to face the altar and he was handed a cup. They passed the cup, and drank from it, three by three they were joined like tradition. This simple act made them married. They took long gulps of the wine.

THUD. A sword enters Keitaro's head. Now he is possessed. 

BOOM. Motoko struggled to get up after her sister strike of ki hit her. As she was sealing the sword, Motoko was hit from behind. Tsukuro did not see what Motoko was doing with Motoko's form blocking her view, and struck. Motoko was caught unprepared as she was landing from her attack, only to be sent back into the ground a few meters further from where she originally was going to land. 

Back in the present, Motoko reflected over her battle. She was distracted, and never thought to look back at her sister. She felt it was somewhat unfair, and in a way it was, but the rules of battle were not always fair. They were simple. She was no longer able to fight after the blow. It had taken much out of her. She was swollen slightly along her back. She was unable to move quickly anymore. She had to...surrender. The word sounded as bad in her thoughts as oil tasted in her mouth. She was undefeatable by all but her sister she had aspired to. She had thought Tsukuro would have lost her touch over the years. She came to find, that simply was not the case. Motoko knew her sister did wish for her to win, but Tsukuro's honor would not allow her to simply throw a battle. Likewise, Tsukuro's honor would not allow her to go against her word, and not marry Keitaro and Motoko. She had made this ultimatum to encourage her little sister. She also has heard a little bit about Keitaro, and he seemed a very caring man. If her sister could not win, at least she could come to know happiness. In Tsukuro's eyes, it wasn't a complete loss.

****

__

NARU, Keitaro thought. _What is she thinking? What will I do? I told her I love her, and now I'm here marrying someone else!_

Keitaro looked around for his love. She was no were to be found.

"BAKA!" Footsteps against the road faded into the distance quickly. No one heard the footsteps or the voice. 

Keitaro started to drink what rice wine was there for the celebration of their union. Motoko did as well without releasing. She drank while she reflected. In her depression she lost count of how much she drank. They drank away their sorrows as Tsukuro looked on sadly.

****

Keitaro and Motoko returned later that day to the Hinata Sou. Motoko was holding Keitaro as they walked. Keitaro's arm was around her neck; it was the only way he could put his arm the way she was holding him around his torso. Keitaro couldn't see Motoko's face, but he could tell she was still shook up. She was shaking a little, and every now and then during their walk, his shirt would become newly moistened. They walked into to the Hinata Sou, and all the residents were in the reception room, except Naru.

"So how'd the fight go Keitaro..." The words died on Kitsune's lips. Motoko was acting strange, and seemed to be holding on to Keitaro like a lifesaver. The probable outcome dawned on everyone.

Shinobu's face twitched with different emotions. There was shock mixed with hurt. The shock was greater than when she had caught Naru and Sempai on each other in a promiscuous way previously. The hurt, the hurt was worst. She knew she could never be with her sempai. She had entertained thoughts of following him into Tokyo U. The shock was still too much. She had expected sempai and Naru to be together in the unforeseeable future. She felt that she could at least accept that. That made her wonder where Naru was. She would have to wonder later though; she had her own feelings to worry about at the moment. With that, she took off deep into the Hinata Sou.

"Shinobu! Wait! I...." Keitaro found he really did not have an explanation. _She is probably mad at me for betraying Naru. With the way I'm holding Motoko, she might have gotten the wrong idea._ Keitaro found he really could not blame her, and could not think up a viable explanation at the moment. Besides, he did not feel like doing anything about it at the moment. Right now, he had to take care of Motoko. Keitaro would always do whatever it took to make the girls that lived with him happy. _But Sometimes,_ He thought, _It isn't possible to make everyone happy._

Su frowned a bit. She knew she would not be with Keitaro. She loved him as a brother and a lover. She did not, however, entertain hopes of being with him. Thoughts, yes. Hopes, no. She never would have to get over Keitaro, because she never allowed herself to fawn over him in the first place. She did wonder a bit about Naru though. Su took one last look at the new couple, turned, and followed the crying Shinobu.

Kitsune worried about Naru. She had never seen Naru so worked up over a man before. She knew Naru had deep feelings and would be hurt worse than anyone else would. She reflected on Naru's usual behavior with guys. She'd think about one, possibly even date him, and then drop him when she was younger. She also never spent as much time around a guy as much as she had spent around Keitaro. No one else gets under her skin like Keitaro, not even Kitsune herself, and she had known Naru longer.

Keitaro turned away from the direction Su and Shinobu went and looked at Kitsune. The expression on her face was not aesthetic. It was not that she had a snarl or scowl on, or any negative emotion directed at Keitaro at the moment. She was slightly frowning, that by itself as bothering as the Mona Lisa with her eyes closed. Her expression also had shown a bit of helplessness. Kitsune's eyes drooped and her eyebrows were at weird angles. She looked distressed. This is Kitsune, the fox, who was clever and always had things in control for her general amusement and benefit. That alone was enough to make a huge lump in Keitaro's throat, and become awestruck by something so out of place.

"Kei-Keitaro. I'm going to go to my room now."

There was no teasing, no slight undertone of mischief. There was only the statement and its entire lack of connotations or implications. It meant just as was said. 

Kitsune turned her body, her face still focused on Keitaro from what one could tell with her almost eternally closed eyes, and somewhat through him in her thought. After her body turned, her head followed in suit, breaking her stare. She climbed the stairs.

Motoko had been quiet during the whole scene. She was only aware of what she heard, and the warm, compassionate person beside her. She did not give much thought to what she did make of the situation, because it did not matter at the moment. She was feeling better physically since the fight, but she felt lost inside, empty. The only thing that kept her from drowning in the void was the warmth of Keitaro permeating through her contact with him.

Keitaro brought Motoko up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He opened her door and laid her down on her bed mat in the dark.

"We all need some rest right now, Motoko. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning, and we can figure out what to do about this 'marriage'. I'm pretty sure it isn't legal, since we didn't sign any papers."

Keitaro heard Motoko mutter something.

"What?"

"I said," Motoko repeated in a soft deflated voice, the opposite to her usual tone, "My sister is sure to figure a way to make it legal without. Perhaps through our parents or such, I'm not sure. But my sister is nothing, if thorough. She is not going to allow this to be easily done away with.... Husband."

Keitaro's auto stuttering went into gear as she said husband. "But, I- I couldn't.... Naru!...but we never... I..."

Motoko covered his mouth with her hand as the rest of her body lay limply. He stopped stuttering.

"Sorry. I'll go now..." _NO!_ A hand placed a death grip on to Keitaro's arm as he turned and started to walk away. He turned around, and looked down. Motoko was sitting upright on her knees. Keitaro could not make out her face from under her bangs and the lack of light in the room. He gave her a questioning look.

"Please...don't leave me. I...need you right now."

"But..." Keitaro started to protest. Motoko pulled him down to her level, and that forced him to his own knees. She lay back in her bed and pulled Keitaro towards her. Keitaro followed, his confusion peaked to the point his mind decided to cease all thought because it wouldn't comprehend this situation any time soon. He allowed himself to be led.

Motoko pulled Keitaro into her bed with him faced away from her. She wrapped her arms around him, from behind, for a moment, and hugged him with her head pressed against his back, before releasing her embrace. Keitaro heard a ruffling of cotton, he assumed it was the sheets. The sheets were then put over him, and she once again embraced him. She then started to unbutton his shirt with her hands around him. Keitaro mentally jumped. Physically, he was stiff. Before Keitaro's mind rebooted, his shirt was being removed. Keitaro turned to look at Motoko.

"M-Motoko!"

When he turned, she pressed herself against him, and laid her head on his chest. Keitaro could only feel bare skin against his own. He shuddered.

"Motoko, what are you doing!" he said a bit flustered.

"Now, we are Husband and Wife. Is it not tradition to consummate one's marriage the night of the ceremony?"

"M-Motoko," Keitaro said as he gently held her, "I'm not sure I'm ready for this. I also think you should not have to do something you don't want to do. After all, I'm sure you did not want to marry me."

Motoko's denial wanted to kick in at that moment. _I do not like this pervert! No...No I need to stop lying to myself. I discovered something in that tree before the final battle. I do have feelings for him. I'm not sure I love him, but I knew that I would like to try something with Keitaro._

"Keitaro...I realized I do like you Keitaro. You are so very ...sweet to all of us. You never mean for anything bad to happen to us. You always try to make us feel better. Keitaro I'm not ready either...but I do not think anyone is ever ready. I'm just glad it's you."

Motoko gave him a smile so brilliant he could make it out even in the dark. "Besides, you'll finally be able to deal with those perverted impulses you have." Motoko actually giggled a bit. Keitaro was fixated on that sound. Motoko never giggled.

"Motoko.....why are you acting so different?"

"I...just don't want to think about anything else right now. Plus, you are my husband now, I should be open with you."

"Motoko... You know about Na—" Motoko silenced him with a kiss.

****
-Author's Notes-
    I decided to rewrite the thing all over. I'm kind of running their relationship quickly, but hey, their relationship was already run quickly. I also have stretched it out. Besides the different plot, I will keep them meeting his parents. It will not happen until the 4th, or probably 5th chapter of this series. In the 4th chapter I think I will have Keitaro confront Naru. With the next chapter post of this, I will rewrite the stand alone, the first entry.


	3. Alone

****

Revised

A Different Fate  
Chapter 2-Alone

Keitaro awoke with a warm body pressed against him. He moaned a bit as the way people do when they awake, and stretched as best he could with a body on top of him. Keitaro's brain now began to boot. He started to take notes about his environment.

-There is a warm body next to me, from the feeling of flesh against flesh, female.

-I'm in Motoko's room.

-There is a warm body next to me, and from the feeling of flesh against flesh, female.

_-There is a warm body next to me, and from the feeling of flesh against flesh, female._

**-There is a warm body next to me, from the feeling of flesh against flesh, female!**

_-I'm in Motoko's room._

**-I'm in Motoko's room!**

_**-I'm in Motoko's room!**_

Keitaro's mind had gone for a loop, or what is called in programmers' lingo, an infinite recursive loop.

"Mmmmmm...." 

Keitaro's mind broke the infinite loop. He looked down at the source of the sound. It was Motoko._ It was MOTOKO!_ Keitaro tried to calm down, but he couldn't. He tried to remember what happened but he was a bit too panicked to. Something probably had happened. What would he tell Naru?

Motoko blinked away sleep as she moaned in enjoyment of the warm body next to her. The feel of skin against skin was better than silk. She moved a little just to feel her body move against another. She looked up at the body she was on. _Oh, it's just Keitaro._ _KEITARO!?_

Keitaro flinched as he saw anger flicker on the expression of his wife. Motoko tried to figure out how the pervert got into her bed. She had flashes of memory of the previous day revealing Keitaro was now her husband. She should not abuse her husband with that being not proper for a wife. She still did not remember much about what happened after the wedding. She remembered him in her room. She remembered the kiss she shared with him. Soft caresses and touches. A lithe muscular frame, similar to which she was laying on at the moment. She blushed.

Keitaro had long ago closed his eyes during Motoko's contemplation since anger had caressed her features. He was awaiting a blow that never came. He slowly opened his eyes to find Motoko blushing, but not moving away from him.

All at once the reality of her position hit her. She was naked in her bed, with a male. A male that apparently liked their contact, she deduced from the pressure against her side. This realization deepened her blush along with the thought; he was quite manlier now than when he had flashed poor Shinobu. Either that or she did not know what she was talking about. Motoko took in the scent, the feel of the skin and firmness of the body below her. Oh goodness, this was reeking havoc with her emotion. She began to feel flushed and anxious, but it felt good. She felt very warm.

Keitaro gulped. A fine example of the female species was on him, _ON _him in entirety. His heart was jumping and beating so hard and erratically that it was painful. Keitaro's mouth felt dry, and his lips felt like the Sahara. He licked them hoping to restore some moisture only to find his tongue was dry to along with his throat. Motoko caught the lick, and it did more funny things to her.

Oh dear _GOD_ ! Is his proximity effecting my sensibility? I'm starting to feel as perverted as him. 

Motoko did not make one move, however. The same stood for Keitaro. Since no one would move, someone had to say something. They were holding each other for ten minutes, not that they noticed.

"Um....Motoko, did we...um? I can't seem to remember," Keitaro quickly added, "Not that you are forgettable." 

Normally that kind of statement she would take that as a cover to prevent him from being hurt. This time, however, it just made her blush more, feeling flattered. That was not normal. She did not feel normal right now, and she really wanted to do something about it. Then what he had said dawned on her. _Did we what? Did we.....Oh no. Did we? I can't remember either. Was he good? Oh my god, I _am_ becoming perverted like him. But honestly, was he good? Was I good?_

"I....I don't remember." Motoko subconsciously moved her hand along Keitaro's side sensually. Keitaro gulped.

The sound of a gallop came down the hall, only that it sounded like only two feet. Suddenly Su burst into the room.

"Motoko, Motoko! Ya feeling better?....umm......" Su was greeted by the sight of Motoko pressed against Keitaro, the sheets up to their waists. Motoko's chest was not completely visible, being pressed against Keitaro. Su's mind was like a train flying of the tracks. It took a moment once more for Su's mental system to reboot. Loading....

"Awww.....Motoko, why didn't you invite me for the fun!" Keitaro and Motoko, too embarrassed to face fault, turned red. Two minds echoed in stereo, _Fun?_

All the noise attracted the other residents. Kitsune arrived first. Kitsune, even being the promiscuous one, was 'shocked spitless.' Kitsune's eyes opened. _All_ the way. Shinobu walked up following the direction of Kitsune's gaze. She welled up.

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUU!!!!!" Shinobu whined into the distance. It was true. IT WAS TRUE! She knew sempai would probably not be hers but... It's not fair! It hurt too much to see him with someone else, especially that intimately. She ran far into the woods behind Hinata Sou. She wanted to be far, far away from the couple she had saw, and alone with her thoughts. What she did not know is that Su was hot on her trail.

Keitaro did not have a chance to say anything. And with the given situation, there was nothing he could say. He did not even know if he and Motoko did what they had looked like they had. If they did, that would change everything. He could not be with Naru then. Not ever. He could never face her.

Kitsune eventually closed her eyes close to the norm. Naru came walking down the hall.

"Hey, have you seen the Baka?" Naru asked Kitsune. "I have to help him get out of another mess. Bad enough he dragged Motoko into it."

Kitsune nearly jumped out of her skin. That puzzled Naru. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I haven't seen Keitaro." Kitsune said a little quickly, as she stepped strategically between Naru and the way to Motoko's room.

The occupants of the room heard Naru's voice. They panicked as well. Motoko lifted her head off of Keitaro's chest and looked into his eyes, as he looked back. They shot each other a panicked look. They glanced around the room for their clothes, to make for a quick dressing. They didn't see any clothes. If either got up now, they would see each other in all their naked glory. Well, they were already naked, AND pressed against each other. The other reason was that despite any other thoughts or denials, they really did not want to break their embrace yet. 

Too late. Naru pushed around Kitsune to see the naked couple. Naru saw red. Any feelings she had for Keitaro now, went out the window. This was not because she thought he had cheated on her. No, it was beyond that. He had taken advantage of Motoko. Motoko had to accept his advances because she thought they were married. He had proven him a pervert beyond her wildest dreams.

"KEITARO!" Naru glowed with a battle aura that has never shown itself before. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MOTOKO!"

Motoko blinked. Keitaro flinched and threw up a feeble guard by reflex, which was made even feebler by trying to do it with Motoko on top of him. Motoko's eyes widened at the implications of Naru's words. She would never allow a man to have her if she did not desire it! Did Naru not think her capable of taking care of herself? She was a warrior, the heir to the God's cry... That line of thought died. With her new marriage, her first born female will now be heir. She looked down, broken for a moment, while Naru hovered over them, her fist practically glowing. The malevolent shadow of Naru over them brought Motoko out of her thoughts. She awoke from her thoughts on a depressing memory with an icy steel look at Naru that made Naru's aura dim a bit.

"Narusagewa-_san_," She put emphasis on the honorific to kill all sense of familiarity with one another. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Second, Keitaro is my husband. It is up to me to punish him for any transgressions."

Naru's face twisted into a snarl that was never meant for such a beautiful face. "DON'T YOU SEE THE IDIOT IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU!!!"

"Keitaro would never do anything of the sort. Everyone else is always taking advantage of him and his kindness! All he ever does is try to make us happy. Especially _you,_" Motoko said, the last word dripping with acid.

"BUT HE'S A PERVERT! LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO YOU!"

"What me and my _husband_ do is our business. Do you think it is perverted for a husband and wife to make love?"

"Make...love..." Naru's voice dropped barely above a whisper. Naru's anger flowed away along with her battle aura.

"You...don't mean....you approve of what the idiot has done, do you?"

Motoko did not answer as she faced away from Naru, and rested her head back on Keitaro. Her tears fell on Keitaro's bare skin. Keitaro threw helpless glance at Naru. Naru looked at them, not really paying attention to his expression. Her head lowered, and her hair obscured her face. Keitaro placed his hands around Motoko and gave her a light squeeze.

This was hard for Motoko to do. This marriage was for real, and they would have to learn to deal with it like it was. She was not truly sure what she or Keitaro had done, but everything she said was true. It was inevitable that Naru's heart would be broken. She just wished it were under controlled circumstances. She probably thought that Keitaro never had any feelings for her and that he was easily taken from her.

"You...you never loved me. A lie. A simple, plain lie. You go running into Motoko's arms, into anyone's arms, that let you have your perverted way. That's all you ever wanted. But I'll never let you, I'd never had let you, now I know you for who you are. And to think I might have loved you." Naru turned abruptly with her arm raised to cover her face. She ran for as far as she could.

Keitaro looked pained. He wished she had hit him instead. Keitaro began to cry. His tears feel into Motoko's silky black hair as they held onto each other.

Kitsune took one last despaired look at them. At first, she had sympathized with them. She really held no animosity towards them. Now, she gave another rare look for her, the look of anger. No, she wasn't angry with them entirely, more with the situation. Kitsune turned and tried desperately to catch up with the distressed Naru.

This whole debacle had managed to run all of their close friends away. All they had now was each other. They may be able to explain what happened to them and that they did not mean for this to happen, but things would never be the same. They will never be as close ever again.

"Keitaro....we....have lost our comrades. Our...friends."

"I..." Keitaro's words were broken by a sob, " I know."

"But," Motoko looked up deeply into Keitaro's eyes with hope. "We have each other."

Keitaro felt so nervous and excited at the same time at that statement. Motoko realized that Keitaro really was a sweet man, and all she had. Maybe, just maybe, he could make her happy.

"Keitaro...." Keitaro shook at the feel of her hot breath across his bare skin. "I... I don't remember what we did, but right now, I can't help but feel like I ....you...."

Keitaro gulped at her words. "Motoko... I guess I can't use Naru as an excuse. I don't want you to do this if you don't love me. I want my first time...," Keitaro quickly amended, " I remember, to be special."

Motoko moved slightly against Keitaro. A fire was burning. Keitaro's sensitivity was not helping her.

"Keitaro. You're all I have. I need to be close to someone right now. I need to feel closer to anyone than I ever felt before. I just feel so alone. And Keitaro," Motoko took a moment to gather courage to say something she could never imagine herself saying, "I _want_ you. I feel so close to you right now, and now I want to be close to you even more." Motoko would drown in her void of helplessness and depression without Keitaro. She now wanted to drown in this feeling, drown in Keitaro.

Keitaro began to shake immensely. He did not know how to kill this palatable _feeling_ in the air. It was beginning to get to him. The fact that a man could even begin to resist a girl as beautiful and as needing as Motoko right now shows his inner strength and moral. Motoko moved upward, sliding her skin against his body. It felt so good. She slid up until her lips were a hair's distance from Keitaro's.

"Make love to me Keitaro."

***

****

Please Review, or give your blessings to continue this fic if you don't mind. After the fifth chapter, I might need motivation to continue, and your approval is the best, if any, to give. Plus: I find that some people give good critiquing that helps me as a writer.

-Authors Note's-  
Well I suppose that some of you would say Motoko was out of character...but given the circumstances, we can never be for sure. It is a matter of opinion. I, personally, wanted a romantic and dramatic union in time of need. I find the last scene, beautiful, so even if you have some qualms about the perceived OOCness, let it go to feel the emotions and beauty that I tried to portray. Anywayz, the next chapter will be up in at least a week. During that week I will probably write the fourth chapter. To have for the following update. Ja, Mata ne!


	4. Musings

Revised 

(Author's Note: I'm sorry, I REALLY sorry. But I couldn't resist but use someone else's idea in a fic a reviewer gave me. Errrrr Damn, Must resist!!!! | Resistance is Futile. | NOOOOOO!!!!!)

****

A Different Fate  
Chapter 3- Musing

Shinobu sat crying in the woods. She ran until she could not run anymore. She tripped and fell and stayed there. She felt so betrayed, even though technically he could not betray her. They were never together, nor ever to be. That thought alone brought her into a deeper depression. She wanted to share sempai's warmth. She wanted kiss him. She wanted to spend romantic dates and romantic nights with Keitaro. But that never was to be. Shinobu lay there, not bothering to move from the same position she landed in. She did not care that she got terribly dirty, and her hair had leaves and twigs in it. She stared off at the ground. She could see rocks, rubble, and bits of dead leaves. She felt lost, empty. She followed her sempai with a passion. Now that passion was gone. Nothing was there. She felt alone like before she came to the Hinata Sou. Keitaro filled the remaining void in her heart, after her friends she lived with over the years. Now the hole in her heart turned into a vortex, sucking in all other feelings of love by her friends.

Su came crashing through the woods. Her approach was not subtle in the least. Even she was pressed to keep up with Shinobu. She bashed through low hanging tree branches and bushes with abandon. She eventually found Shinobu lying in the middle of a patch or dirt. She seemed to have tripped over a root protruding from the ground. Shinobu was unmoving. Su's heart lurched. She turned a pasty green. Shinobu had to be okay, right?

"Shinobu.... You have to be alright, nothing's wrong right?" Su was referring to her physical condition not her emotional. Su sat beside Shinobu and pulled her up in her lap. Shinobu's gaze did not waver, her eyes stayed in the same position even when moved. She was not looking at anything particular. She seemed broken. Su's eyes began to water up.

"Shinobu...Please be ok." Su hunched over Shinobu's form, a few of her tears landed on Shinobu's face. Shinobu awoke from her haze for a moment to see Su hovering over her. Su caught a fleeting glimpse of Shinobu's blinking. 

"Oh, Shinobu." Su bent down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Shinobu looked with wonder into Su's eyes. She saw concern and relief. "S-Su."

"Shinobu, if you need to feel love, maybe I can show it to you?" Su said with a tone unusually serious. It was somewhat ruined by the next playful statement, " I was taught well back home."

"What do you mean 'F-feel' love?" Shinobu questioned, suddenly feeling nervous.

Su smiled sinisterly.

****

Naru ran for what seemed to be hours. Naru's lungs burned for air, but she didn't feel it. She ended up at a beach side road. She walked down to the shoreline. She sat in the sand after watching the sun raise through the sky. She brought her legs against her chest and wrapped her hands around her knees. She watched the waves flow back and forth. She watched as the tide changed ever so slowly. She watched as the sun reached towards the horizon.

"Naru! Naru! I've been looking all over for you."

Naru did not respond as Kitsune approached. "Naru...." Kitsune's approach dropped in speed.

Naru began to speak. "You know, he was the first person I ever felt that way about. I'm not entirely sure I loved him, but I cared about him more than any other guy, except Seta. But my feelings for Seta were a bit different, intangible. I secretly knew nothing would become of it, deep down. Keitaro though, was a sweet guy, who always tried to spend time with me and make me happy. He always got on my nerves, but the thought made me feel warm inside. There are a few times, however, he did not get on my nerves, and made me very happy. He was always so considerate."

"Naru..." Kitsune murmured softly as she stopped a short distance from Naru, as Naru's hair fluttered in the ocean breeze. 

"Now I have lost him before I ever had a chance. I suppose it's my fault. If I were ever true and open with him, he never would have posed with Motoko as her husband and give Tsukuro those crazy ideas. He would not of posed to be her husband if he was with me." Naru's voice broke and wavered, "Right? Who am I kidding? Keitaro would always do whatever it took to help any of us."

Kitsune sat in the sand beside Naru and put an arm around her shoulders. "Shhhhh, Lets just watch the sunset. I understand." Naru rested her head on her friend's shoulder as she looked off in the distance at the setting sun.

****

A bit earlier that day, Keitaro and Motoko still hadn't left their rooms. Motoko sat mounted on top of Keitaro, she was resting on his chest.

"Mmmmmmmm." She moaned lightly. "Keitaro, I was always aware of your perversity," Motoko said as she blushed lightly. "But now it seems it was put to good use." Keitaro blushed.

"It felt like your hands were everywhere at once. You felt so much in need, just like I did." Motoko paused for a moment. She felt something stir inside her. "I see you are ready to perform you husbandry duties once more?"

Keitaro finally managed to speak, despite the how surreal this situation was. "Motoko," He said as he blushed lightly, " You're one to call me a pervert. You're insatiable."

She smiled brightly at him. She slowly got off of him, and went to her drawers. She pulled out a gi for herself, along with her chest bindings. She dressed herself slowly in front of Keitaro. Keitaro watched, entranced as she wrapped her chest. She turned to him after she was finish dressing. "Keitaro, you need to dress as well." She tossed him one of her gis.

He put on her gi, and somehow if felt strangely right. "Motoko, I just remembered, we haven't ate all day."

She pecked her husband on his cheek as she stood. "I suppose it is time for me to exercise my wifely duties." Motoko quickly added, "My _other_ wifely duties. I shall cook for you, husband."

Keitaro blanched slightly. He remembered her bland food. He wanted something much more hardy right now, especially with all the recently spent energy. "Um, I want something more filling than what you made last time...please?"

Motoko smiled at him. "Of course, my husband. I'm sure you are quite healthy and don't need to worry about what you eat as I formerly thought." Keitaro blushed at the underlying implications.

Motoko went downstairs to begin cooking for her husband. _My husband_, she mused. _Has a nice ring to it._

***

Shinobu and Su arrived first. They smelled food cooking, and Shinobu went to see who was cooking. _Perhaps it was sempai?_ Shinobu thought this time with a little less adoration and feeling than she usually did with any thought including "sempai."

She walked into the kitchen, with Su skipping behind, to find Motoko cutting vegetables and humming to herself. That was in itself out of place. Motoko didn't hum. She seemed so full of joy at the moment, it was almost visible in the air as glimmers and sparkles. Shinobu decided to speak.

"Um, Motoko, why are you fixing dinner?"

"My husband and I are hungry. As part of my wifely duties, I should cook for him."

Shinobu glanced at what was being made. It wasn't the same bland stuff from before. "You aren't making all that overly healthy food?"

"No, we're quite hungry, and he is quite healthy," Motoko replied as she blushed lightly. Shinobu's eyes widened. She shook her head to clear the thoughts invoked by that statement. She did not need to think about that.

"Mind me helping?"

"Not at all." Motoko glanced over her shoulder to give Shinobu a warm smile that melted her. Shinobu had never seen Motoko smile like that before.

***

Naru and Kitsune arrived back pretty late. They had decided to walk, instead of riding a bus. Naru needed the breathing time, especially from coming back to see the new couple. That was too sudden and too much for Naru. She suddenly one day found her love in another woman's arms when he had never even been in _her_ arms.

Kitsune announced both her and Naru's entrance when they arrived at the Hinata Sou. Naru smelled food in the kitchen and went in to find plates set at the table. It was practically a feast, having twice the normal food because of two people cooking. They heard Shinobu and Motoko's laughter from the kitchen.

They were reminiscing about times with Keitaro. Something they now could admit they mutually enjoyed. At the moment they were talking about how they had met him.

"Sempai came running through the house with you and the other residents, and then he turned sharply, only for his towel to reveal what was underneath. I blushed so hard it hurt." Shinobu paused for a moment. "It was my first time seeing a guy like that...."

Motoko smiled in understanding. "What you said about what you saw, wasn't very nice." Motoko chuckled lightly. Chuckling was something she'd never do before now.

"Well ... I really don't know if it was small or not. After all, it wasn't like I had seen anyone else to compare him to." Shinobu said meekly.

Motoko paused for a moment, and looked at Shinobu. Shinobu looked into her eyes. Motoko blushed lightly, and decided Kitsune was rubbing off on her. "Well, Keitaro is very much a man if...motivated correctly." She continued busying herself in the kitchen after the statement leaving Shinobu gaping. Shinobu blushed crimson, and turned stiff. All expression on her face washed away with red. 

"Auuuuuuuuuu," she sounded in response.

Motoko chuckled again. Shinobu was handling her and Keitaro's marriage much better now. _I wonder what happened..._

Motoko called out for everyone to eat. As she entered the dining room she saw Naru. Naru's face was puffy, and she looked old and tired. She sat down at the table and began to eat without a word. Kitsune watched for moment, in awe, and then sat down right next to her. Su came galloping in the room and jump kicked over the table to land in her seat. Everyone heard footsteps as someone came down the stairs and towards the dining room. The form of Keitaro entered the room. Motoko beamed at him, and pulled out a chair for him. Keitaro blushed at the attention, and went to his seat and sat. Motoko pulled out her own seat next to his, and sat down.

"Here you are, my husband," Motoko said she sat a plate in front of him, and began to feed him with her chopsticks. She would periodically feed herself as she fed him.

CLANK! 

The dishes on the table shook as wooden chopsticks came into contact with the dining table at high velocity. Naru stood, her seat being pushed back by her standing. She picked up her plate and left the room. Kitsune shot Motoko a dirty look, and picked up her plate and followed Naru.

Motoko's feeding hand lowered along with her head. She looked off to the side. Keitaro's mouth closed and his blush faded. His head soon joined hers in a stare at the floor. The rest of dinner was silent.

****

"Ya know Kitsune. That should be me." Naru's face was a neutral mask. Kitsune didn't respond. If her friend needed to spill, she'd let her.

"I ... I don't know if I can stand being around here while those two are all lovey dovey. I... suppose I'd have Keitaro by now if I'd just admit it. Why couldn't I Kitsune? I guess it was because I didn't want to hurt what was between me and my other friends. I know you all liked Keitaro too. There is just something about him. I also was afraid to venture into new territory where me and Keitaro would be lovers."

Kitsune sat beside Naru on her bed. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to leave for a little while, perhaps go back home, catch up on things. I haven't seen my sister in a while."

"Naru don—"

"Don't worry. I'll come back. I wouldn't leave my friends for a stupid guy."

*****

****

PLEASE R&R. This fic was updated first because it's a fav. Keep showing me you want it, and I'll keep giving it to you. I'm sure all the ladies know all about that. ^_~

-Authors Notes-   
Sorry about the Su/Shinobu. I read that in a fic, which is incomplete, and doesn't even have the next chapter after the Su/Shinobu thing happens. I also apologize for the month it has taken me to update and I don't have a huge long chapter. The next one will be around 4000 words to make up for it ^_~. I've been busy working. I now work about full time and early in the morning. I am NOT a morning person. This makes me very tired. My working full time also cuts out of my fanfic reading/writing time. And I'm sorry readers, I'm a reader first. I'd read a fic before I'd write one. I'm getting mega fast at reading though. I read novel sized fanfics in a day or two. 

--Ideas I'm musing on—

Shinobu/Keitaro pairing fanfic.

Keitaro's High school life- Peers can be cruel. I'm quite sure that Keitaro was an outcast, much like myself. I, however, did not have quite the level of girl problems as Keitaro. I'll have to adjust for that, because I wanted this fanfic to be based on my experiences in high school. I've learned a lot of social and real life lessons in high school. And there are lessons you wish you never learned. This will most likely be angst. I'll prolly throw on some Linkin park, and write one day. 


	5. Outrageous Request

****

Revised-Revisions give me a headache.

**A Different Fate  
**Chapter 4- Outrageous Request

Naru leaned against the glass of the train window and sighed. It had been a while since she had seen her sister. Perhaps the change of scenery would help her to think, and release her emotions for Keitaro so that she could face him again, as a friend and not possible lover. She had to stop thinking about all of the alternate things she could and should have done. Keitaro, despite his perverseness, was sweet through and through. She couldn't blame him for supporting the marriage and making Motoko happy. She knew he could not make everyone happy, she just wished she were the one. She needed the away time, but she just felt like she was running away.

***

Kitsune wandered the streets, needing to get away from the loving couple that ran her best friend off. She didn't want to feel this feeling of resentment every time she saw them. She found herself amidst a familiar neighborhood. She looked up to see a familiar apartment complex. It was Mutsumi's.

Mutsumi opened the door to find a Kitsune, not quite in normal shape. Kitsune looked travel worn, lonely and unhappy, none of which she normal was.

"Ara Ara! Kitsune-san."

"Hello Otohime-san. When I noticed I was in your neighborhood, I decided to stop by. There are some things that have changed around the Hinata Sou."

Mutsumi eyes widened in surprise. "What things?"

A drunken Kitsune stumbled into Mutsumi's apartment, and the door was closed.

***

"How did Naru take it," Mutsumi asked.

"She's gone back to her family. I don't know when, if ever, she'll come back. She said she just needed time away."

Mutsumi did not like the fact her two beloveds weren't together. She had gone through so much trouble getting them together through odds. Yes, she wanted Keitaro for herself; but she also loved Naru. If they would be happy together, then she would be happy. Otherwise...

__

This will not do. But I don't think there is anything I can do about it. Mutsumi fretted. "How's Keitaro?"

"He seems a little down on Naru, but Motoko keeps cheering him up. And before you ask...Yes, they did consummate their marriage."

"Oh...Oh my."

***

Things went by with a dull tone at the Hinata Sou. Everything was not quite normal, but it attempted to be so. Keitaro and Motoko spent a lot of time together, as if to make up for not getting to know each other before their marriage. Su had returned to Kitsune's room to sleep at night, but Kitsune wasn't in the spirits to deal with her, and was often out drinking most of the night. Motoko and Keitaro noticed this, but really could say nothing about it. 

Shinobu still gave a great smile at her sempai, but not with such a big warm smile of adoration. It somewhat had a sad tint to it. Shinobu had lost her love, but she was also sad that it was not Naru-sempai who had ended up with him. If it were Naru, she would feel more acceptant. It just wasn't fair that the one who seemed to hate Keitaro so much, now got to have his love.

Shinobu sighed. She looked at the picture she had of Keitaro. She had forgotten where she had got it or when it was taken. She then noticed a shadow eclipse the light on her picture. She turned to see Su with a contemplating finger in her mouth. Su tackled Shinobu.

"S-Su!"

"Wuz up, Shinomu!"(ß not a typo. She likes to call her that sometimes.)

"Nothing much. Just thinking about Sempai."

"Oh." Su relaxed her embrace from playful to more casual.

"He should have been with me... Who am I kidding? Him and Naru sempai were made for each other..."

Su gave Shinobu a quick peck on the lips. Shinobu was startled for a moment, and then smiled.

"Su can make you feel better..." Su said seductively, this time not sounding as innocent as she normally does when she seems not to realize what she is saying. 

"S-Su...you...don't have to," Shinobu replied nervously. Once before, or not, this was not something she was used to, and scared of getting used to. She admitted it felt good... and Shinobu secretly wondered if Su used some sort of device on her...but she didn't feel entirely comfortable with it.

"I want to, for you Shinomu. Besides, I'm bored."

Shinobu began speaking firmly, "No...that's quite alright Su... WAHH!!!"

Well, maybe things at the Hinata Sou weren't even quite near normal.

***

Naru returned a week later, unexpected. She seemed different, matured. She had done some deep soul searching, and realized she did love Keitaro. She now could admit it to herself and others. She also understood herself, her weaknesses her desires. She had a new strength stronger than even her brute physical.

She climbed the stairs confidently, and stood before the Hinata Sou. Naru's hair whipped around her as she made her stand at the Hinata Sou. She would not let these circumstances break her. She would let them make her stronger. She walked into the Inn, prepared to see anything...but what was before her.

"AHHH!!! Sempai...this isn't what it looks like." Naru blinked. She blinked again. It was a good thing she didn't tend to hit females, especially ones younger than her who couldn't defend themselves. But she wouldn't hit them anyway in this circumstance. She had come to understand her pervert reflex, and it no longer controlled her. Her eyelids lowered and she addressed them with lull gaze.

"Then what is it?"

Su looked up from her position above Shinobu. "Hiya Naru-yan. Want to join in?" Naru's eye twitched. That HAD to be on purpose that time. No other explanation is feasible. Su IS secretly a little sex kitten.

"Umm... No thanks. Do you think you could take that somewhere more private?"

"Aww...you aren't going to join in? Well, come on Shinomu." The topless Shinobu was then tossed over Su's shoulder in a fireman's carry, and took up stairs. Keitaro and Motoko were coming down at that same moment. The both began to open their mouths as Su smiled brightly at them, like everything was peachy keen, and then shook their heads. They allowed Su to go around them and continued down the stairs. They slowed to a stop as the realized Naru was there. The couple's eyes met Naru's as hers met theirs.

"Ah..Naru," Keitaro said intelligently.

"Narusagewa san... greetings."

"Hello." 

The couple analyzed any possible response from Naru. There was a chilling lack of any form of negative emotion. Determination and confidence filled the air.

"Keitaro." 

Motoko turned to look at her husband as he responded to Naru, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Motoko's eyes widened, and her head whipped towards Naru. The door was open behind her and leaves blew by in the wind. Naru stood tall, firm. There was no insecurities or questioning in her tone. It was fact. Keitaro's mouth opened as a flood of formerly suppressed emotions came to the fore. Keitaro's heart had a climatic battle of feelings that came to a standstill. In that moment of emotional conflict, Keitaro had a searing pain in his chest from his heart leaping in confusion.

"I love you," she said again to confirm. She continued, the words now feeling natural and spilling forth from her mouth. "I don't care if you're a pervert, or clumsy, or dumb. You are sweet and caring. I love you."

Motoko stood there speechless. How was she to respond to this? She felt she should be defending her claim on Keitaro at the moment, which she had grown quite fond of in Naru's away time. At the same time she felt she had no right to, stealing him from Naru, however unintentional. She had felt this air before in battle. Naru was making her stand.

"But..." Motoko began. _But he's my husband, my lover._

"I know, Motoko. I know. I don't care anymore either. I don't care about anything else, marriages or no, I just want to be with you Keitaro."

Motoko could feel the conviction. She turned towards Keitaro.

Keitaro was in physical pain over the transpiring speech. His heart kept lurching, his mind, heart and conscious waging a war. He loved Naru. Yes. But he was married; he had to let that go. Motoko loved him back. He fell in love with her, his first lover. He felt it was wrong to have these feelings for Naru still there, so strong, all but forgotten like they should have been.

Naru approached, not caring that Motoko was watching. At the moment she seemed to be too shocked to do anything. Naru dropped he luggage unceremoniously on the floor by the door, and firmly walked towards Keitaro in long strides. She quickly covered the distance and took his head into her hands, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. All Motoko could do is stand there. A bead of sweat ran down her cheek. She swallowed, not feeling ready to do a battle of hearts with Naru. Naru turned to retrieve her luggage and shut the door. She went back by the couple, now on Motoko's side. She gave Motoko a peck on the cheek as she walked by. Motoko's eyes widened at the display of affection towards her right after such an outrageous display of it with her husband. However, Naru also had never shown that much affection towards her before. Naru whispered in her ear as she passed.

"I'm sorry. I have to talk to you later. I have...something I want to ask."

***  
"Ara Ara." Mutsumi had managed to drag Kitsune up the steps to the Hinata Sou. She approached the doors, and pulled them open. She stumbled with her over to the couch to drop her haphazardly down. She then was about to raise her voice to announce her presence, and then thought better of it. She would pull the old "drunken naked Mutsumi" bit to find out what she needed to know, without seeming entirely rude. She went to the women's bath and soaked for a little while. She borrowed a little bit of Kitsune's sake. This effort was found to pointless, as the couple she sought was in the bath with her a short distance away, unaware of her presence.

***

Motoko washed Keitaro's back.

"Oh, my husband."

"I'm...sorry Motoko-chan."

"I know you had feelings for her. I feel that I stole you away from her, however unintentional."

"I won't leave you Motoko-chan. You have a place in my heart that can never be replaced now."

Motoko smiled sadly as she washed Keitaro's back.

"Thank you...Keitaro. That helps, although not much."

This was Mutsumi's cue to enter.

"Ara ara, Kei-kun! Bathing all alone with Aoyama-san."

Keitaro almost jumped in reflex, right after he usual does when he accidentally does something perverted. Then he settled down, this was his wife, and nothing they do together is wrong, or anyone else's business. Keitaro just made a small effort to cover himself in Mutsumi's view.

Mutsumi almost dropped her guise, in disappointment, but quickly suppressed it.

"Enjoying your bath, Kei-kun?"

"Yes. Motoko-chan," Mutsumi flinches, "Is getting all the kinks out of my back. It feels nice."

"My husband seems so tense sometimes. It takes a lot of ALL my wifely duties to keep him loose."

Mutsumi almost lost her nerve. "Oh....my." Mutsumi recovered to put her hand to her mouth like she found it absolutely scandalous. Mutsumi turned away from them and her eyes opened narrowly in thought. _So they are taking it rather seriously. It's worse than I thought._

"Is Naru-san here?" Mutsumi asked as she turned back to the couple her usual guise of "ignorant bliss" back in place.

"Yes, she's somewhere around the Inn," Motoko replied, rather nervous about the topic of Naru after earlier. She was anxious for Naru just to say what she had to. Motoko didn't like the waiting and the wondering.

"I see. Bye Kei-kun!" She waved to him like he was across the street and they were kids again.

Mitsune got up to encounter Naru on her way in.

"Ara, Ara. Hi, Naru-san."

"Hi, Mutsumi. Ronins fight!" Naru raised her fist in accordance to the phrase. She seemed to trying to loosen the tension.

"Naru...," Mutsumi began tentatively, "Keitaro and Aoyama san are in there." Mutsumi's voice dropped as she said the last statement.

Naru brightened for Mutsumi in genuine emotion. "I know." She smiled brightly at Mutsumi to ease her worries. Mutsumi let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"I'll be in the reception room, Naru-san." Mutsumi stepped up to Naru, and cupped her chin. She gave her a light kiss on the lips, unlike last time. Naru raised her hand to her mouth.

"Mutsumi," she murmured.

"I'm glad you are taking this well." Mutsumi then vanished into the Inn.

Naru looked over her shoulder towards where Mutsumi disappeared, and then strengthened her resolve.

She dropped her clothes, and did not bother to cover herself with her towel. She entered the bath and approached the couple.

"Hi Motoko. Looks like you're having fun." Naru let out a little giggle that only served to unnerve them. Something wasn't right.

"Can I help out?" Naru continued. Neither of the two could answer, stunned by her different persona. Keitaro was also taken by Naru's stunning beauty, which she didn't bother covering this time. Naru noticed. 

"Like what you see, pervert?" She said playfully, striking a little pose. "Maybe you get to touch it later." She winked at him again.

"N-Naru!" Keitaro raised a hand to his nose. Motoko's jaw dropped at her scandalous behavior. Naru came close, letting her hand palm run along Motoko affectionately, before coming to sit in front of Keitaro in all her naked glory.

"I'll wash his front," She said as she brought a towel to the fore, and slowly started on his chest, descending downward. Motoko finally found her voice.

"What are you doing! What are you thinking, Naru-san?" 

Naru closed her eyes and composed herself. Her hands, along with the towel she was using on Keitaro came to fall in her lap. She then opened her eyes and looked intensely at them.

"My question was... could you find it in yourself to share Keitaro with me, even if it's once?"

[End Chapter]

In one chapter I addressed both "what about Mutsumi" questions and dealt with Naru's take on this. Naru is a strong woman, deep inside. She just needed time to recover from the blow it gave her to see them that way. She's come to accept that, and still want Keitaro. She's accepted her love, in pressured circumstance, but is tried and true.


	6. Bonds of Marriage

She dropped her clothes, and did not bother to cover herself with her towel. She entered the bath and approached the couple.

"Hi Motoko. Looks like you're having fun." Naru let out a little giggle that only served to unnerve them. Something wasn't right.

"Can I help out?" Naru continued. Neither of the two could answer, stunned by her different persona. Keitaro was also taken by Naru's stunning beauty, which she didn't bother covering this time. Naru noticed.

"Like what you see, pervert?" She said playfully, striking a little pose. "Maybe you get to touch it later." She winked at him again.

"N-Naru!" Keitaro raised a hand to his nose. Motoko's jaw dropped at her scandalous behavior. Naru came close, letting her hand palm run along Motoko affectionately, before coming to sit in front of Keitaro in all her naked glory.

"I'll wash his front," She said as she brought a towel to the fore, and slowly started on his chest, descending downward. Motoko finally found her voice.

"What are you doing! What are you thinking, Naru-san?" 

Naru closed her eyes and composed herself. Her hands, along with the towel she was using on Keitaro came to fall in her lap. She then opened her eyes and looked intensely at them.

"My question was... could you find it in yourself to share Keitaro with me, even if it's once?"

****

****

Revised

A Different Fate  
Chapter 5- Bonds of Marriage

The mist hung over the Hinata Sou's hot spring, parting to give view to the unfolding drama below. A chilly foreboding gust of wind blew by in the deafening silence that seemed to have fallen with the end of the previously spoken words. Keitaro's eyes widened and he quickly snapped his head around to get Motoko's take on this question. Keitaro's mind was already running wild in the time it would take Motoko to respond. 

__

With...Naru? A night of passion with my first love? What would any other man dream of? But that would be adultery right? Infidelity. Could...I bring myself to do such a thing with that on my mind, even if Motoko permitted? What about her honor? It would probably never permit such a thing..... I...what....my heart and mind are telling me different things. My heart wants it, but when I consider Motoko's feelings...I...

"No."

Naru's determined expression faltered for a moment before reaffirming itself. "No?"

"Keitaro....indeed loves you. I cannot lie to myself about that. But as my husband....the a love between you and him is no longer possible. If...I allowed such a thing to happen, he'd never get over you." Motoko never once met her gaze.

Naru's expression became stoic and unreadable before breaking into desperate. "I..." 

Keitaro's heart ached, oh how it ached. He never wanted to see Naru in this sort of pain EVER in ANY lifetime. It tore at his very soul. 

A teardrop glistened in the moonlight as it hit the water, followed by another one from a different source. Tears from two different people, who love the same man. This aforementioned man, the cause of the rift formed in their friendship. Life, Love, Friends. So complex are the relationships between people. Love possibly destroying friendship. Sometimes even friendship destroys love. 

Motoko put a hand to Keitaro's cheek to turn him to face her. She met with some resistance, but he eventually allowed her to turn his head. His eyes were clamped shut, attempting to dam the tears, to shut out the vision of his first love in pain. He tried to block everything. Light, Sound, and Thought were all tenaciously being blocked out to the best of Keitaro's ability. Motoko lowered her eyes, her head following. She let her hand slide down his wet chest to rest in the water on her lap.

Naru sat silently in the same position, her face now fallen to a ghastly mask of calm, with silent tears flowing. She looked off into some unforeseen place.

"Just....once...." heads resisted the natural urge to look towards the speaker. They did not want to see such a sight. "I...just wanted something to remember him....by. He's my first love. I want...something to...remember." Naru choked on sobs as she spoke.

Motoko had an internal debate. She meant what she said about the repercussions of such an act, but here was Naru, her friend, her former comrade in arms against the perceived perverse threat of Keitaro, crying. She...could tell that her husband was hurt as well over this development, even more than she was. Traditionally, husbands would sleep around, but they were to be discreet about it. Motoko was a traditional person, but felt that marriage was something between two people and ONLY two. However...they did not come to this entirely willfully. They didn't have a choice, their love founded by circumstances and convenience. Yes, there was more to it, but if not for this situation, she would ever have had his love. She stood sighing, her hair obscuring her face from view. She started walking away.

Naru eyes followed her, laced in desperate fear. Motoko was leaving, and thus by relation, Keitaro would follow. It was decided in the most final way. The child within her called out in her mind, in memory of some past. 'No, don't leave me alone! Wait!' Emotions from this hazy memory mixed with ones of her current dilemma, fueling her tears. Keitaro stood to follow, casting back a long look asking for forgiveness. Keitaro closed his eyes as a few tears escaped, freed to the wind. He turned to follow his bride when a hand pressed against his chest. His eyes snapped open to see Motoko giving him a sad look and shaking her head. She continued walking towards the exit as Keitaro stood there in shock. His wife was not allowing him to follow her? What had he done? She must want some alone time. _If she needs it, I'll give it to her, _Keitaro thought solemnly. He followed Motoko's form as it went through the doorway with a towel covering her private areas.

He completely missed the look that was cast behind him.

[End Chapter Six]

***

I chose to end it here, even if it is a bit short, because I like to end on cliffhangers. *shrug* too bad for you, the reader, huh? I've become a busy person, working full time, making plans for college and transportation, so I haven't had much time. The time that I did have was used to read fanfics, or Love Hina manga or Chobits. I have ALL of Hina, and will have all of Chobits when the next issue comes out. I will probably collect Angelic Layer next, and try to finish my Inuyasha manga collection. It's easier for me to collect manga than anime, because I can spend a little at a time to build up my collection. For anime, I buy box sets(imported), so I have to spend ALOT at once.

Continuing for those who read these, It took me a while to figure out what to write. I went with the flow, but I'm still left with the decision of whether or not to allow anything to happen. I am leaning towards one, but a good story doesn't necessarily have to have a good ending. Some of the best stories I read had the saddest ones. So, I vow to write at least one drama/angst. I'm currently working on Hina ½ and will get to "When Things Happen." My best work yet, however, I plan to have it be a Shinobu/Keitaro pairing. It's not that I favor that pair at all. Motoko is my favorite female. However, I've got a rather disturbing idea I wish to take the challenge of writing. It's a hyper complex situation, but I have to find a way to portray it with logical sense. I've thought of different ways, but I still have to decide how. This story, since I want it to be my best, will not begin to be posted until it's complete(probably). I want the story to mesh together in the way only a planned story could. I'm writing it by doing some of the crucial scenes first and then building around them. I will then mesh the history and plot line in a tapestry. I have to have the whole story complete so it all adds up. I will probably, after I complete my currently posted stories, only post when the story is completed. This will increase update time for the fic, and while it's being released I can work on another fic full time. 

Thank you my fans for enjoying my works, I promise you I will only strive to make future works even better. Please take the time to review...it may affect the outcome of this situation... 


	7. Carte Blanche

****

Revised

Holiday Special ! Today, December 27, 2003   
Hibaraku ne? Been a long time, huh? Sorry. Very busy. I'm getting my own place now, working full time and going to college. However, since the only internet access I will have from now on will be at my college, I will spend my free time at home working on my Japanese lessons for Otaku and these such fanfics to upload at my college. Be happy. Without further ado....  
  
**A Different Fate**  
Chapter 6- Carte Blanche  
  
Cold. So cold. A shadowy figure disappears into the Hinata Sou, leaving someone behind. Lost. Utterly lost. A cold breeze blows by, as Keitaro's mouth became dry. He came across a familiar situation; that of having no clue what to do. Keitaro swallowed hard. He looked over his shoulder at Naru. Her tears were dried; a memory of what once was there. Her eyes still glistened with emotion and thoughtfulness. Where once there was despair, hope reigned. Keitaro's heart jumped and his spirits swelled at the sight, making him feel slight panic at his body's reaction with emotion that portrayed itself in the physical. He felt for a moment as if he were going to have a heart attack. He stood perfectly still as he absorbed every detail afraid to break the hope, the spark of life rekindled within Naru like a mirror into so many shards of glass. Keitaro swallowed hard. He then made one of the toughest decisions of his life. He chose to speak. 

"N-Naru," he said inquisitively. 

"Keitaro," she said as a statement, overflowing with affection that was never heard before. 

Keitaro turned fully to face her. He looked into her eyes, lost in them, their gazes locked until Naru's eyes flickered downward for a moment before looking off into another direction. A slight red was noticeable on her cheeks. Keitaro blinked before realizing his current state of dress. He blushed also before sitting in the water to cover himself. 

Naru chanced a glance over at Keitaro, finding that nothing was pointing at her, calmed down considerably. She crawled through the springs towards Keitaro, cautious, yet sure. Keitaro watched her approach, trying not to marvel at her breasts too much, to distract from the seriousness of the position put in front of them. 

Naru sped up, approaching him quickly, not one to give up an opportunity when presented. She crashed into him, while wrapping her arms around his neck and meshing her lips with his, falling into the water with him. Keitaro's heart pounded in his chest as her lips danced with his, her tongue tasting him. He sucked on her tongue, so soft and warm, by reflex. She moaned into the kiss, letting her hands roam down his back caressing his muscles. He could feel the need in her touch as she ran her hands over him. He had naturally put his hands around her back holding her close. One hand, fueled by temptation, came down to rest on her rear, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Keitaro's head was spinning.  
****  
Motoko gave Naru a look... a look she couldn't quite understand much of but its seriousness. She left us to settle this on our own. Not all was lost! Naru's heart jumped for joy as the cold feeling of loneliness like an abyss left her. 

__

Keitaro, I....I can show you how much I love you! I WILL show you how much I love you. I will at least have that! 

Naru saw the confusion in Keitaro's eyes as she looked at him, absorbing the moment with her eyes. He was nervous but still called out her name. 

"N-Naru," he said. 

"Keitaro!" Naru's voice said, while angels sang his name. 

Naru then realized that her love was naked. She could see _everything_. She was still a virgin unlike Motoko, and was still shy about it, even though she intended to change that right now. Her resolve stumbled for a moment while her embarrassment and curiosity got the better of her. She took a breath. 

__

Why would I let such a thing deter me? That's what I want....to be one with my love. 

Her resolve reaffirmed, she began to go to Keitaro. Her desire, her dream was right in front of her! Before she knew what she was doing she was splashing furiously as she sped and crashed into Keitaro, pressing her lips firmly to his, no questions asked.   
****  
"Mmmmph!" 

Naru giggled as Keitaro moaned something. She refused to break the kiss for him to clarify. They had resurfaced and were still locked in an intimate kiss that was starting to become more than a kiss by two naked people. 

"MMMPPH!" Keitaro said more forcefully. She reluctantly broke their kiss, and Keitaro took a sweet breath of air, not having been able to take more than light breaths through his nose after they surfaced. She looked at him questioningly in the eyes from her position atop him. 

"Stop." Panic flitted across Naru's eyes before fleeting. 

"S-Stop! Why?" She asked shakily, her heart once more put into turmoil. She has never felt so many feelings in all of her life as much as these last few minutes. Keitaro's eyes looked at her with barely contained pain and passion. 

"I don't feel right about this....and Motoko." Naru wanted to shout at him so badly, say, _"Well, fsck Motoko and let's Fsck!"_ But she held herself in check. 

Naru lowered her head, the shadow cast by her hair obscuring her expression. Her voice was shaky but calm as she replied. "What do _you_ want Keitaro?" 

Keitaro had a million debates, socially instilled morals trying to insert themselves in his desires and dictate what he should and should not do, want and should not want. He took a breath and told them to go to hell. He decided to be honest to his heart, despite what he was supposed to say and do. 

"Naru. I-I can't say I don't want this. I REALLY want this." He became silent. Naru's head lifted, bringing her expression back into view, ones shining with happiness punctuated by a big smile. 

"But...," he continued. Naru's smiled faltered dramatically. "I don't want to go against Motoko, my wife's, wishes. I think she would feel left out and alone; mainly not cared for. I mean, she is probably thinking she means nothing compared to you, my first love. I don't want to make her feel that way, but neither do I want to hurt you. But either way someone will be hurt, I think." 

Keitaro stood reluctantly and went the direction his wife had gone. Naru finally broke down and curled into a ball, crying pathetically, shuddering as she vocalized her pain. She was rejected.   
****  
Keitaro found Motoko in the dining area sipping tea. She looked questioningly at him, giving off a calm acceptance of whatever he may tell her. He shook his head sadly, tears threatening to pour. Motoko deftly stood and took him into embrace.  
****  
Naru eventually made it to bed that night, thinking over Keitaro's words, the words that stung her so hard. The more she thought of his reasons, the more she understood, but there had to be a way...there had to be.  
****  
Motoko felt guilty for feeling so refreshed when she woke up, when one of her friends where hurting, at least, one of her former friends. She stretched and looked over at her husband and frowned. He still looked troubled. She decided to make breakfast for him to cheer him up. 

__

And make love to him until he kills over, she thought. _I'll show him how much I love him. I don't want him...to regret choosing me._

Motoko quietly got dressed and went down towards the kitchen. She came down the stairs into the reception area and turned to go into the kitchen, through the dining room. She opened the door to the dining room to find Naru there quietly munching on some rice with a nice cup of warm tea she judged from the steam. She was suddenly filled with trepidation. What would she do? Say? She couldn't begin to think of a way to handle the situation, so she opted to pretend there wasn't one. It was an escape from the harsh reality, the only way she could hope to cope with this. 

"Uh, Hi.... Naru-san." 

To her surprise, Naru raised her head with a huge, and suspicious for some reason Motoko couldn't fathom, smile on her face to greet her. "Hi Motoko.....chan." 

Motoko blinked and then smiled in relief briefly before raising an eyebrow questioningly. Naru just smiled bigger in response. She patted the seat next to her. 

"Motoko, let's talk." 

__

Maybe she's whacked out of her gourd, Motoko thought. 

Motoko swallowed hard, squelching her fear along with the action. She slowly approached and sat down, her eyes on Naru the whole time

"I thought about what Keitaro told me, yesterday," Naru said reflectively while poking at her rise with her chopsticks. "And I do want Keitaro," she added for clarification. 

Motoko felt like she should be defensive, or territorial at Naru's statement, but she was saying it in such a disarming tone, one that was brimming with honesty. 

"But he didn't want to hurt you. I don't either, but I want him." She looked Motoko square in the eyes. "Ya know, sometimes things comes in pairs, to get one you have to get the other." 

Motoko blinked in confusion. That is until.... 

Soft, soft lips were pressed lightly against hers.

[End Chapter 6]  
*****   
[Carte Blanche- French, means something like Blank Check. I learned the term in History class, and it's when the Congress gives permission for the President to spend as much money on whatever he wants and do whatever he feels is necessary with it. They did this during some war, (I forget) because it's too troublesome for the congress to meet every time something needed to be done. Basically, what Motoko did last chapter was left them open options to do what they please, leaving the decision to them. A "blank check" if you will. That is why I named it this.] 

WHEW! That was a HARD one to write. I wanted to leave options open, yet create another dilemma that needed to be resolved. I thought it would be interesting to do this. I have to admit, this one is fun to write and I'm glad I've gotten so many reviews from people enjoying what I enjoy to write. Thank you for the 100+ reviews I've gotten, and I hope you grace me with another 100. Thank you. Sorry my Author's notes are so short, but I put so much energy into this chapter, I'm out of words. However, to make up for it, if not released at the exact same time, my (finally named) Shinobu/Keitaro pairing story's first chapter will be released shortly. It will be called, "Addicted to your Embrace." I worry what type of responses I will from it.


	8. Sexuality

****

Revised 

****

Author's Notes: An explanation, apology, and vague description of what happened the last 7 months

Hisashiburi desu ne? Been a while, huh? Well I got that place I said I would in the last author's notes along with transportation. You know how mopeds are becoming more popular as gas prices go up?(not to mention the cheaper insurance) I stupidly, following my mothers advice with a mix of my own stupidity, bought a imported moped. I bought it without test-driving it (my own stupidity) and from a foreigner place whose sign at the register said "as is." (more stupidity on my part) The battery turned out being dead, along with a broken speedometer. How in the hell am I supposed to get it street legal like that? Not to mention it somehow got a flat tire making transporting it to get fixed more irritating. And before you ask: yes, it is still sitting in my apartment so small when you go anywhere, it only takes one step.(Seriously, it is ONE ROOM) The reason it's inside, is a long story involving ghetto apartments, a crack head stealing it, and a loud-mouthed man getting it back for me. Okay on top of all that, I was wayyyy busy during school and in the little free time I had (plus the free-time I stole) I spent reading fan fiction (instead of writing, I'm sorry) and goofing off with friends. I have had 3 people, Ahem, THREE people stay with me through the time I've lived in that apartment. I'm too nice for my own good, seeing how they didn't pay any bills, the only thing I got from them is smokes, company, and trashed house. Basically last half of this year was one big frisking joke "All work and no play make Nabeshin a dull boy!" Only semi-good news is that I made a perfect score in the entrance exam for the armed services (which why I even tried, is a long story), meaning I can do ANYTHING the armed services have to offer me as a job. I could have been a Nuke Tech, but I was like, "Nah, hate subs, and even if it was a nuke powered ship, that still means I can't go, or be stationed in Japan." The Japanese don't like nuclear things in their vicinity, and those who know a drop of history know why. So I'm just signed up in delayed entry for the SECOND best job in the navy, which is the advanced electronics tech. Nuke Tech was SOOOOO well paying and everything else, easy to rank up, bonuses (big) and everything, but….. no Japan make me a very sad boy. I'm thinking about switching to air force, being a cryptologist or linguist and learn a Japanese and become an English teacher in Japan. Yes I know. It is all of our dreams. Problem being however, is I have not had any more drug tests since initially signing up, and I …had a bad day and smoked something that wasn't tobacco… so I might have ruined my chances if they decide to up and test me suddenly. I need at least 3 weeks for that silly piss test. So cross your fingers. Wrapping this up, they are not allowing me to renew my lease for my apartment (writing reason here takes too much space), so I have to move in with my mom and sis, whose place is damn near as bad as mine. And for you who ACTUALLY took the TIME to read this (took me like 50 minutes) thank you, and imagine this is only a VAGUE description. I left out love life details, resident details, life's bs details, etc.

(**Where we left off...**)  
Motoko felt guilty for feeling so refreshed when she woke up, when one of her friends where hurting, at least, one of her former friends. She stretched and looked over at her husband and frowned. He still looked troubled. She decided to make breakfast for him to cheer him up.

And make love to him until he kills over, she thought. _I'll show him how much I love him. I don't want him...to regret choosing me._

Motoko quietly got dressed and went down towards the kitchen. She came down the stairs into the reception area and turned to go into the kitchen, through the dining room. She opened the door to the dining room to find Naru there quietly munching on some rice with a nice cup of warm tea she judged from the steam. She was suddenly filled with trepidation. What would she do? Say? She couldn't begin to think of a way to handle the situation, so she opted to pretend there wasn't one. It was an escape from the harsh reality, the only way she could hope to cope with this.

"Uh, Hi.... Naru-san."

To her surprise, Naru raised her head with a huge, and suspicious for some reason Motoko couldn't fathom, smile on her face to greet her. "Hi Motoko.....chan."

Motoko blinked and then smiled in relief briefly before raising an eyebrow questioningly. Naru just smiled bigger in response. She patted the seat next to her.

"Motoko, let's talk."

Maybe she's whacked out of her gourd, Motoko thought.

Motoko swallowed hard, squelching her fear along with the action. She slowly approached and sat down, her eyes on Naru the whole time

"I thought about what Keitaro told me, yesterday," Naru said reflectively while poking at her rice with her chopsticks. "And I do want Keitaro," she added for clarification.

Motoko felt like she should be defensive, or territorial at Naru's statement, but she was saying it in such a disarming tone, one that was brimming with honesty.

"But he didn't want to hurt you. I don't either, but I want him." She looked Motoko square in the eyes. "Ya know, sometimes things comes in pairs, to get one you have to get the other."

Motoko blinked in confusion. That is until....

Soft, soft lips were pressed lightly against hers.

[End Chapter 6]

****

A Different Fate  
Chapter 7- Sexuality

An audible lip-smacking noise seemed to permeate through the air when Motoko, after overcoming her confusion, swung her head backwards. If it were not for her training as a martial artist, she would have given herself whiplash.

Motoko, flabbergasted, tried to express her duress in words, "N-NARU WHAT THE F..."

"...What you didn't like my kiss," Naru asked with a playful frown on her face.

"YOU JUST....JUST....TRIED TO...tried to..."

"Kiss you," Naru finished, picking at her rice unfettered like it was news from years ago. "Yeah. And for the record, I didn't TRY, I DID."

"But you're....you're a girl!"

"...And so are you. Quite attractive one, if I say so myself."

Not well at taking compliments, Motoko blushed, causing her to lose her conviction.

Naru saw the opportunity to tease, and could not help but take it. "So, did you like the kiss?"

Motoko's skin became a healthy tone of red. She wasn't sure if she did or not, but she couldn't help but conjure a crystal picture of the kiss when it was mentioned. Regardless if it was something she liked or didn't, she would never forget. Distractedly she automatically responded in the way society trains all of its members to react to homosexual acts, "O-Of course NOT!"

Naru's playful grin dropped a notch. She was slightly hurt by the comment even though she understood it was an automatic response to something Motoko did not understand. She decided to press her plea. Perhaps with some effort she could break though those instilled social barriers. She was determined to have her happiness, even if that meant sharing her heart with another female. She reached over and placed a hand on Motoko's leg. She slowly raised her hand higher on Motoko's thigh as she leaned in closer. Her breath caressed the heir to God's Crys School, emotions and morals conflicted as her heart beat erratically to the thoughts that assailed her mind. It was too much at once. A fragile voice cut through the thick, palatable moment, enough to taste.

"N-Naru. Please. Stop." Motoko was beginning to shake. She didn't know what to think or what to feel. But one thing she did know is that she needed to find out what she thought and felt, to shift through it all. One emotion's voice was beginning to be heard over the chorus of others in Motoko's heart. Fear. Motoko wasn't easy to scare, but in this alien situation, she had no clue to do. She felt cornered.

Naru was starting to get irritated. Her irritation was so easily turned into anger, as her threshold of patience was not vast. Naru's anger began to vent its frustrations in aggression, as she became more demanding in her advances. Her other hand started on Motoko's shoulder sliding down Motoko's back, gently yet firmly pulling Motoko closer.

"No." The tension increased, yet the air seemed to still as Motoko's firm voice echoed in the following silence. Naru's advancement suddenly stopped at the word, and she realized what she was doing. She felt disgusted with herself. She carefully withdrew her hands from her embrace with Motoko, one hand pausing in the air over Motoko's shoulder, wishing that it could rest there to comfort Motoko, but knowing it did not have that right as it was the one that upset her. Naru's hands returned to her lap, as her hair obscured her expression.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that...," Naru let her explanation drop, knowing that no explanation could fix what she did. She gracefully stood, turning to face Motoko's back. She cautiously put a hand on Motoko's shoulder and bent over, a tear falling as she did so, gave Motoko a affectionate, apologetic kiss on the check before turning away from Motoko's tensed frame with a hung head. Naru silently left.

Motoko's breath was ragged as she sat there, shaking.

Keitaro came looking for Motoko when he finished his duties, wondering why he hadn't seen her in a while. Usually he would see her training at least once a day outside. When he found her she was sitting inside the dark kitchen, the sun long since set.

Keitaro called out to her tentatively, "Motoko?"

Keitaro approached carefully, putting his arm around her. She responded by placing her hand over his.

"What's wrong?"

Motoko stood warily, using Keitaro as a support. "I....just need some sleep."

A week had passed. Naru and Motoko had been discreetly avoiding each other now. Naru did it out of guilt, Motoko out of the fear of uncertainty. Naru had been extraordinarily introverted for the last week, depressing sinking in, as her dreams seemed to go further and further out of her reach. Little did they know the other members of the household noticed their lack of communication. Keitaro knew there was some bad blood between them, him being that which divides them, but he wanted them to be friends. Keitaro chose a night to confront them when all of the residents were busy doing their own things. Keitaro gathered his wits and courage about him to prepare for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and waited for the girls to arrive in the dining room. They walked quietly through the door after a slight fuss over why the other was there. Keitaro chose that moment to give them the most serious look he could conjure.

"Okay. I don't know what's happened between you two, but it hurts me to see you avoiding each other like this. I'm here to ask you to fix it NOW. Motoko-chan, I'm not expecting you to come to our bed until you've made up."

Motoko's jaw worked up and down before snapping shut. It was a command, hidden in a statement. He was serious. She turned her head reluctantly to look at Naru out of the corner of her eye before returning them to her husband. "I understand," She said as she nodded her head to let him know she was ready to talk to Naru in private now. Keitaro gave a smile, before leaving the two alone.

"Um..." They both started before Motoko held her hand up to halt any further speech from Naru.

"Narusagewa-san," she began formally, purposely sounding unfamiliar with Naru, "What were you thinking?"

Naru mouth opened only to release several incoherent mutterings as she attempted to figure out where to start.

"I....Keitaro was worried about you."

Motoko raised an eyebrow, showing her need for further explanation.

"When you gave him.....a choice ....he rejected it on the grounds he didn't want you to feel lonely, becoming the third wheel even in your own marriage. He chose to devote all of his attention to you because, he did not want to hurt you."

Motoko took a deep breath, closing her eyes, emotions stirring at hearing that side of his decision. She spoke with her eyes still closed, "And what does this have to do with....your advances?"

"I....I realized I didn't want to hurt you either....but I still want Keitaro. If I could have .....," Naru eyes began to water as her voice became more emotional, "just a little attention from the man I love, I would make it up to you, replace the attention I stole from you with attention from me." Naru's head bowed as tears dropped, her features hidden behind her hair. Naru's head shot up, her eyes searching for Motoko's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Naru found Motoko sincerely smiling at her. It was enough to make Naru cry even more, but she couldn't break eyes from Motoko's. Motoko swallowed, slowly slid her head from friends shoulder to her cheek, holding her face affectionately, with an almost motherly comforting smile gracing her lips. Naru felt shivers go through her, and her eyes widened as if she just found salvation. Naru's almost forgotten tears seemed to only make her more beautiful as she stared into the Kendoist's eyes.

Naru, lost in the moment, leaned closer to her Motoko with her eyes lidded and about to close, pausing for moment. She felt the warrior's hot, rapid breath caressing her face as her heart beat increased. Motoko felt the same thing in reverse, however, confusion mingled in with her aroused emotions. Naru searched the warrior's stormy eyes, searching for something, a sign. She saw confusion, but not fears there, unlike last time. She then closed her eyes, Motoko following in suit, anxiously awaiting what she knew was going to happen. The kiss was tender, sweet and affectionate, desire from Naru's side permeating through to Motoko, almost scaring her that another girl could feel this way about another. Naru could feel Motoko's questioning, probing, tasting, beyond the physical, about how she felt about this. After a short time, which seemed so much longer to the participants, the kiss ended with a gentle push from Motoko on Naru's shoulder.

Motoko's voice cracked as she spoke, "You are sweet Naru...." Tears of an undeterminable nature flowed silently down the warriors face. "The things we do for love, and friendship."

Naru was surprised to find deep emotions stirring looked at Motoko. Her eyes kept dipping uncontrollably to Motoko's lips, wishing to taste them once more. Naru had to get out of here herself and think about what she felt. But she left hoping Motoko did the same thing....

"Just....," Naru paused at the door way, " think on it, okay?"

[End Chapter 7]

To Be Continued..... (Just so you know it's not done yet....heh,heh)

Authors Notes:

Well.....I debated on so many ways to continue this from chapter 6, and I had to pause to remind myself of what I originally intended to have this fic be.....I almost turned such a serious moment where I left off last chapter, into something entirely comedic. However, It would have ruined the gravity I was trying to portray in this fic. Plus, I was NOT going to make this resolve easily. That's no fun. I started this fic with the intent of creating a emotional roller coaster for the reader to ride along with.....and I hope I accomplished this feat. Thank you all of those who reviewed this story, and those who continued on to read my other hina fics. I appreciate the popularity you have given my stories, and I will try to keep supplying you with my works. I'm not sure about Hina 1-2, it might be pulled and revised ENTIRELY because.....there were more discrepancies than I'd deem allowable, along with... the fact I never really, in my personal opinion, developed a FEELING to run with. I like to write with emotion, not just "event a, led to event b." I forgot what discrepancies there were....having not read the reviews or story in a while....plus rewriting a story takes effort! Oh. And note, I'm not really an author who is probably going to write sequels, because more often than not sequels, even by my favorite writers, seem to have lost something, just there to please the populous. But that doesn't mean I won't write them, that just means it's just unlikely.  
(Addicted to Your Embrace AtYE is next to update!)


	9. Ohayo

****

A Different Fate  
Chapter 8- Ohayo! (Mornin')

(Let the fun begin!)

Spring was rapidly approaching this week and it would soon be time for the Hanami (Cherryblossom flower viewing festival). The residents were beginning preparations for their traditional barbecue that they always had behind the Hinata Sou. Su was rigging up her super powered grill, while Naru and Kitsune set up the lighting they would have out doors among the trees. Motoko went deeper into the woods to cut wood from the trees, Shinobu and Keitaro helping her carry it back to the dinner picnic area.

When Keitaro wasn't helping to set up for the festival. He was spending all of his time studying for the entrance exam for Tokyo U. Motoko was regretting that as it left her with way too much free-time outside of school. Why is that a bad thing some would ask? That's because Naru had begun her apparent "Seduce Kendo Girl" campaign. Every where Motoko went Naru would show up. She has taken to belting her like she used to do to Keitaro. The only difference was that Keitaro didn't do what he did on purpose.

Motoko sighed in relief in her sanctuary on the roof of the Hinata Sou, Shinobu's presence tended to avert Naru's amorous intentions. She would be safe while Shinobu hung the laundry to dry.

"Nine hundred and eighty nine," she counted off her sword strikes. She closed her eyes to think.

__

What's up with that girl? She's as bad as a male. Motoko thought. Wind caressed her face each time she swung her bokken downwards throwing her hair back.

She must have been pretty serious about what she said if she is being THIS persistent. 

She opened her eyes to make sure Shinobu was still there. She could see her vaguely through one of the sheets she was hanging. She closed her eyes once more to continue thinking.

__

It's not that I'm repulsed by her...advances. It's just that I don't have any interest in a relationship with another girl. Against her will, her memory replayed the moment when she and Naru kissed. She shook her head to banish it.

__

I do NOT like it. She said trying to make that memory stop asserting itself. _I don't want to hurt her but..ACK!_

"ACK! KyAAAAA!!!" Motoko began screaming and running like a little girl. Something had latched onto her chest and wouldn't let go! She then realized what -or rather whom- it must be and glanced over where Shinobu was supposed to be. Motoko ran towards the sheet that she was behind like it was her salvation. Naru wouldn't do such questionable actions in front of the little girl. Motoko tossed the sheet aside crying out for Shinobu.

"Shinobu! Why didn't you tell me Naru....." Motoko's voice trailed off as she took in the sight of a huge bear statue. Motoko started steaming in righteous indignation as she realized that Naru pulled a ninja swap technique on her. That damn girl was getting creative. She then slightly twisted her body in Naru's grasp to angle her for a bokken swing. She suddenly slashed her bokken in an upward ark only to demolish part of the edge on the opposite side of the roof. She blinked in confusion. She whipped her head around to look for her, only to come lip to lip with one Narusagewa Naru.

"Gah!" Motoko said as she flinched back. _How the hell she'd manage that?!_

Motoko made a horizantal slash only to have it evaded by Naru taking to the air as nimbly as when she was possessed by the Hina blade. _Damn. That girl's better than she lets on._ Motoko spun with her miss to turn the momentum into an upward vertical slash when she came back around. She was too late and was tackled by Naru. She ended up pinned to the ground with Naru on top of her, holding her arms down. Motoko was angrily struggling.

"You're so _feisty_ today Motoko," Naru said playfully. She said sincerely, "It's so much fun playing with you!"

Naru was so sincere about enjoying herself that Motoko's anger faltered. She sighed and resigned herself to fate. She closed her eyes waiting for this kiss Naru would inevitably give.

Naru smiled and leaned down planting a tender kiss on Motoko. "You really make me work for those don't you? I win." Naru took off giggling. Motoko sighed and let out a small smile. If anything, this was great training. It still irked her how Naru would beat her unarmed though.

This ending up becoming a game for the two. Motoko would try to resist Naru's advances, and when Naru won she got a kiss as a prize.

It was the day of the hanami when Motoko finally managed to get some time with Keitaro. She walked on the paths behind the Hinata Sou with him. They chatted about nothing really until Motoko decided to say something.

"Keitaro, Narusagewa is trying to seduce me."

"That's nice," he said automatically. Then his eyes bulged suddenly, he snapped his had to look at her in shock and he answered, "WAH!"

"Well," Motoko hesitantly began, "You remember when you made us settle our differences?"

He made a noise of affirmative.

"Well, she offered to share herself with me if I shared you."

Keitaro swallowed hard at the thoughts THAT invoked. "How'd you respond?"

Motoko looked away, flushed red. "I... tried to see if that were possible."

"Tried to see if that were possible?" Keitaro blinked confused.

"Well....I kissed her to see if it were possible for me to feel that way about another woman."

Keitaro had to try his damnedest to suppress the automatic stupidity that comes in a male when they think about two women together. "And?"

"I...didn't dislike it." Keitaro's eyebrows rose dangerously high. "But, I didn't like it that much either."

"Oh." He couldn't help from keeping disappointment from his voice, yet another side affect of being male. Silence reigned on for a while as they walked.

Motoko sensed something and suddenly made a boulder cutting slash into some the trees surrounding the path. A shadow fell upon them and they looked up to see a silhouette of a figure blocking the sun and descending upon them. Motoko spun to the side as the figure landed in a crouch.

"N-Narusagewa!" Keitaro said wide-eyed.

"Hi, that's me!" She winked at him as she turned towards a Motoko who had a huge bead of sweat hanging from her brow in exasperation.

"You're not winning this time!" Motoko shouted as she took up a defensive stance. Naru smirked back. Naru charged Motoko as the wind began to pickup dust. Motoko had subtly flared her aura causing a wind that obscured the sight of Naru with dust. Naru paused in her charge, and looked around trying to make out a figure in the dust. She eventually found her. She lunged into her, causing them to tumble. As the dust was settling, Naru was maneuvering to end the roll on top. She blinked as she realized it was Keitaro she was on top of. She sighed and then smiled mischievously. She spoke purposely loud:

"Well, I guess I'll have to settle for a kiss from Keitaro then." Keitaro's eyes widened at Naru as she smiled sweetly down at him.

Naru smirked._ Two birds with one stone. Any moment Kendo girl should come running, jealous._

Naru found herself flying skywards, as she didn't think that Motoko would risk hitting her on top of Keitaro.

"Damn," she muttered. She yelled as she faded into the sky, "This isn't over yet!"

Motoko followed Naru's ark with her eyes. She had given Naru an eye for an eye with that ninja swap. She had swapped with Keitaro. She then went over and helped her husband up.

Keitaro dusted himself off. "What was that about?"

"She doesn't just walk up and try to seduce me. She knows I'd fight, so she defeats me first."

Keitaro blinked. "So she's managed to before?"

Motoko nodded ashamedly.

"So does that mean that you two've....?"

"Two've what?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. She took in his expression. She flushed and paled at the same time.

"She doesn't do...that. She gets to steal a kiss," she indignantly explained.

"Oh. So what are you going to do about it?" He asked. He sounded indifferent either way. He wasn't jealous.(What guy would be?)

"Well for now I guess I'll let it continue. It's kinda fun and it's good training. It teaches me to be on my toes. That girl is creative."

The hanami went off without a hitch, everyone having fun. Naru subtly flirted with Motoko and Keitaro laughed at Motoko's embarrassment. He was chased by Su with her new weaponry, and Shinobu 'Au'-ed along. Kitsune teased the married couple. Overall it was a good time. By the end of the night everyone but the little ones were smashed from the sake Kitsune so kindly provided.

Motoko groaned in protest as the sunlight hit her face. She turned over against the body next to her in bed without opening her eyes. Keitaro's body was so warm. She snuggled closer as Keitaro automatically put his arms around her. She realized that they were naked as she felt their flesh meet. She smiled in her half-sleep and lifted her head to lay on Keitaro's chest. She rubbed her face against the soft mounds of flesh comfortably. She yawned. Keitaro's chest was so soft. Soft? Soft?!? Motoko's eyes snapped open. She found herself staring at a female breast.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

End Chapter 8

Authors Notes:

The chapter title was obviously, about when they wake up at the end.

Sometimes I have no idea how I'm going to get from point a to point b in a story and just have to force myself to write. I know where I want to GO, but no idea how to get there. Surprisingly, this came out. I hope this chapter was as fun as I intended it to be. I wanted to throw some humor back into it, add some delicious drama to it, and leave yet another cliffhanger to keep you coming back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and grace me with yet another hundred reviews.

Lifts a glass of sake. "Here's to 200 reviews! Kanpai!"


End file.
